


Step Dad

by ChocolateKid



Series: Dark Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Dean, Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Cas is 15, Cheating, Conflicted Castiel, Dark fic, Dean is his mother's boyfriend, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not exactly incest though, Oblivious OFC, Pedophilia, Praise Kink, Regret, Scary Dean, Secret "Relationship", Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Smut, Step-Parent Dean, Taking Advantage, Top Dean, Twisted, Twisted love, Unable To Resist, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, age gap, cas's mom leaves for a week, dean moves in with cas's mother, he keeps sending him lustful looks, more or less, praising dirty talk, smut ensues, twisted feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKid/pseuds/ChocolateKid
Summary: When his mother's new boyfriend Dean moves in, Castiel is conflicted. On the one hand, Dean seems to make his mom happy, but on the other hand, the looks Dean is sending him are less than platonic. He never makes a move on him though.But then, Castiel's mother leaves for California for a week.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back, guys!
> 
> (I just watched "Brokeback Mountain" and I'm still somewhat upset about it. Why do I keep on watching all those sad movies? I don't know.)
> 
> Anyway. This oneshot is a little different from my usual ones. Kinda angsty, not a lot of fluff, but I still like it.
> 
> I also just wanted to mention that when Dean calls Cas "baby", it's not supposed to be a pet name but more of a degrading "You're young and innocent" kind of thing. Dean loves Cas but he does so in a twisted kind of way that is in no way acceptable. I still found it interesting (and kinda challenging) to write, so I did.
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

**Cas's POV**

Mom had a new boyfriend. And frankly, I didn't know what to think of him...

The first time I met him was a few weeks ago when Mom invited him over for dinner. I knew about their relationship at the time, they'd been dating for a few months already, but it was only now that Mom wanted me to meet him. Apparently, things were rather serious.

Weirdly enough, I actually liked Dean. He was handsome, funny and didn't make me feel like the annoying 15-year-old that I apparently was, according to Mom's previous boyfriends. Yeah, Dean seemed great -if not flawless- and I enjoyed dinner with him greatly. But it was the thing after dinner that had me feeling a little unsure about his motives...

I put away both Dean's and Mom's empty plates, carrying them to the kitchen and setting them down on the counter, when I suddenly heard someone clearing his throat behind me.

I turned around and realizing it was Dean, I smiled.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he answered and the look he gave me sent shivers down my spine. It was only for the fraction of a second but his gaze was more than just intense, lust evident in his gaze. As quickly as I saw it, it was gone though.

"I just wanted to speak to you alone for a second," Dean continued, his eyes impassive as ever. "See, your mom and I, we've... we've decided to move in together. I'll be living with you starting next week. I hope that's okay with you," he said, worry showing in his gaze as if he genuinely sought my approval. I was a little overwhelmed.

"Oh, uh... That's great, I guess," I said, not knowing what kind of response Dean was hoping to get. "As long as Mom's happy, I'm happy," I added and Dean's gaze shifted again, that lustful gleam in his eyes that was gone in a second. I blinked.

"You just wanna make Mommy happy, huh, Cas?" Dean asked and innocent as it sounded, I wasn't sure how to interpret his words. "You're such an amazing boy, Castiel," he added. The way he said my name sent another shiver down my spine and unexpectedly, I felt my dick twitch in my pants. What the fuck? This was wrong.

Not sensing or simply ignoring my unease, Dean tousled my hair playfully and I wasn't sure whether I imagined it or not, but his hand lingered a little longer than it probably should've.

"It's, uh... It's really no problem," I choked out and excused myself quickly before hurrying out of the kitchen. I didn't know what to expect from Dean, so I thought running away would be the safest option. Also, I had to hide my half-hardness somehow. I just hoped I didn't seem too keen on leaving...

I heard Dean casually following me back to the dining room where Mom was already waiting for us, smiling up at Dean happily. My new step-dad smiled back and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, while I sat down quietly.

They turned back to look at me, Mom raising her eyebrows expectantly, a silent question in her eyes. I nodded, giving her a silent, 'Go ahead, he can move in,' and she smiled, relieved. I'd never stand in the way of Mom's happiness and apparently this Dean really did make her happy. I certainly wouldn't screw it up for her just because I got a strange vibe from him...

My gaze shifted over to Dean, who was also looking at me, his eyes narrowed slightly, as if he was trying to look right through me. When he noticed my eyes on him, he cracked a small smile and winked.

I shifted uncomfortably.

* * *

 Today was the day. Dean was moving in.

The car parked in our driveway was my step-dad's black '67 Chevy Impala, Dean's whole pride and joy, and I watched him taking out a duffle bag from its trunk. A few seconds later, he was walking towards Mom and me standing on our doorstep, smiling ever so slightly. I eyed him up quietly but didn't say a word.

He really was good-looking I had to admit, even for his age. He was younger than Mom but only by a few years, and he was well-built enough to show off his muscles through a tight-fitting shirt. His shoulders were broad and strong, and he was taller than me by a foot or so, making me look up at him whenever he'd stand in front of me. Yeah, he was hot, but I was still scared of him.

Dean gave Mom a quick peck on the lips before looking down at me. I avoided his gaze as best as possible but when he didn't say a word, I looked up at him through my eyelashes.

"Hey buddy," Dean said and licked his lips involuntarily. I couldn't help but stare at them.

"Hey," I muttered and Dean turned away from me quickly, leading Mom inside.

How was I gonna survive living with Dean as my new step-father if he was sending me looks like these?

I followed them inside, keeping my hand in front of my crotch inconspicuously, and walked upstairs to my room quickly. All I needed right now was a hot shower and a jerk-off session, then I was gonna be alright.

* * *

 "I have to travel to California for a week," Mom told us at dinner one day. Dean had been living with us for almost half a year, sending me lustful glances whenever Mom wasn't in the room, which always left me hot and bothered and jerking off in the shower. He never did more than stare and give me the occasional lingering touch though, thankfully.

It was weird. On the one hand, I was more than ready to jump his bones every time he touched or looked at me like that, but on the other hand, I was fucking terrified. He wasn't supposed to be looking at me like that, I was his _step-son_ after all. Also, I was less than half his age, but Dean didn't seem too bothered by that. It was like he got off on making me uncomfortable.

Until now, I'd managed to stay over at a Charlie's whenever Mom wasn't home for a night, fleeing Dean's scary gazes and the danger of something happening, but this time, Charlie wasn't home. She was on vacation with her parents -- Spain, to be exact.

"A whole week?" I asked, slightly worried because I was gonna have to spend so much time alone with Dean. Completely alone, no Mom in the room next to us.

"Yes, sadly. My boss only told me today... You two will be fine though, won't you?" she asked, sounding worried herself, but Dean calmed her down quickly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun," Dean said and winked at me playfully. I felt the usual uncomfortable warmth pooling in my gut and shifted in my seat slightly. Damn him and his ability to make me hard and uneasy at the same time.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Mom asked, frowning at me, and I nodded quickly, cracking a reassuring smile. I couldn't make her stay home just because I was afraid of her boyfriend. I knew her boss, and if she didn't do as he said, that'd be the end of her career for sure. So I sucked it up and played the good little son, just like always.

"I'm glad then," Mom said and smiled. "I'm sure some father-son time will be good for you."

I nodded stiffly and avoided Dean's eyes. I felt his gaze on me the whole rest of dinner.

* * *

 It was only day one of Mom being away and staying with Dean proved to be difficult. The things he did became increasingly more inappropriate and I was struggling to hide in my room all day. It was way too boring up there, so I couldn't stay in there for too long, which of course meant I had to deal with Dean and his weird ways.

I was preparing dinner at the moment, cutting some vegetables into small pieces and putting them in a pot.

I didn't hear Dean come up to me, but suddenly, he was there, his arms wrapping around my waist from behind and his nose burying itself in my hair, inhaling deeply. My knees got a little wobbly.

"What are you doing?" he asked sweetly, his voice muffled by my hair, and I gulped, feeling tense.

"Dinner," I replied, voice rougher than usual. "I'm making vegetable soup," I explained, clearing my throat. Dean's arms tightened around my waist slightly, his warmth sending a pleasant shiver down my spine.

This was _so_ wrong.

"I _love_ vegetable soup," Dean moaned behind me, withdrawing his arms slowly. "When will it be ready?" he asked and his hands lingered on my hips for a little longer.

"An hour maybe," I replied breathlessly and suddenly, Dean's lips were right next to my ear, whispering, "Thanks for cooking, Cas. You're amazing."

And with that, he was gone, leaving me behind with trembling hands and an uncomfortable hardness in my pants.

* * *

 "Wanna join me?" Dean asked on day two, sitting on the couch while watching a movie. It was already dark outside, the only light in the room coming from the TV.

"N-No thanks," I stuttered, trying to get to my room quickly. So far, I'd managed to stay out of his way, but it was getting more and more difficult as time went by.

"Come on, Cas," Dean said, pouting slightly, and I stopped. No grown man should look this cute pouting. "We haven't really done anything together since your Mom left for California," he argued and I shifted slightly. This was a bad idea and I knew it. But what would Dean do if I said no? "Just this one movie," Dean repeated, sending me a meaningful glance, and I nodded, gulping. Just one movie and I could be back in my room.

I sat down on the couch, making sure to keep enough space between Dean and me, and settled to watch the movie. It was Star Wars IV. I'd seen it before but didn't mind watching it again.

We were quiet, concentrating on the screen in more or less comfortable silence.

Then, halfway through the movie, I suddenly felt Dean's gaze on me and glanced at him involuntarily before letting my gaze dart back to the TV quickly. Dean was looking at me so intensely it made my dick twitch in interest and my blood boil at the same time, sweat breaking out on my skin.

I didn't look at Dean when he shifted closer to me carefully.

I didn't look at Dean when he laid his hand down on my thigh either.

And I certainly didn't look at Dean when his teeth started nibbling at my earlobe, hot breath tickling my skin and making me dizzy. I suppressed a moan when he kept biting and licking my earlobe, finding the sensitive areas I didn't even know I had. My dick was already hard in my pants and I didn't have the strength or motivation to pull myself away from Dean. He was intoxicating.

Slowly, his hand wandered up my thigh, making my dick twitch in anticipation, and this time, I couldn't suppress the moan.

"Yeah, such a good boy for me," Dean mumbled in my ear and a whine escaped my throat. This was torture. I _needed_ release. I needed _him_. "Been waiting to do this since I first saw you," Dean admitted and finally, his hand found my crotch. I bucked up into his hand, longing for friction, and Dean pressed down on my hardness willingly.

"Eager, aren't we?" he growled in obvious arousal and I nodded without hesitation, breathing heavily. I couldn't think about anything but Dean.

"Please," I begged, clutching to his shirt and pulling him closer. "Need you," I whispered and Dean's breath quickened, lips attacking my mouth, tongue parting my lips eagerly. I'd never really been kissed before but Dean didn't seem to care that I was clumsy, _liked_ it even, and took control quickly.

He pressed down on my dick again and I whined impatiently, rubbing myself against his hand. Dean was smirking against my lips contently but I didn't care. I _needed_ him.

"Dean," I panted when his tongue left my mouth for a second, and he immediately knew what I wanted. He opened my pants quickly, took out my dick and started stroking it. It was dry and hurt a little, but I was dying to get off and didn't really care anymore. I bucked up into his hand, making Dean chuckle at my enthusiasm.

"Such a _good_ boy," he praised and I suppressed a sob. This was all too much, too good; it was overwhelming me slightly. And Dean's hand continually stroking my dick, relentlessly bringing me closer and closer to my orgasm; Dean's tongue invading my mouth eagerly; both were the cause of so many new sensations, that I didn't know what was up and what was down.

"De-Dean!" I shouted, oh so close, and with a last few hard strokes, I fell apart in Dean's hands, trembling and moaning while he milked every last drop of cum from my dick. His lips were pressing against mine again when he finally slowed down his strokes, my cock softening in his hand, heart hammering in my chest.

"I'm so proud of you," Dean whispered against my lips, sending one last pleasant shiver down my spine, and then he was gone, leaving me cold and alone in the darkness of the room, Star Wars IV the only source of noise.

I felt dirty.

* * *

 I didn't go downstairs for breakfast the next day, feeling too humiliated to even face Dean. I wasn't gonna leave my room ever again, or at least until Mom came back. I could survive four days without food, right?

I was hiding away in my room until late afternoon, rolled up in my blankets, curtains closed, and all I did was think for hours. I couldn't believe what had happened the day before, Dean taking advantage of me like that.

...But had he really 'taken advantage' of me? I mean, I had wanted it in that moment; I hadn't put up a fight. God, I'd _begged_ him for it!

And just thinking about what we'd done made my dick twitch in arousal again, which had me feeling even worse about myself. Dean was more than twice my age and my _mother's boyfriend_ , what a horrible son was I to actually _want_ this? To _need_ this?

I wasn't worth her love...

I didn't hear Dean when he knocked on my door the first time. And I purposely didn't react when he knocked the second time.

"Cas?" he asked through the door, sounding worried. "You haven't been out of your room all day, are you alright?"

I didn't reply and pulled the covers over my head instead, shielding myself from the outside world. Dean wasn't actually _worried_ about me, was he? He'd gotten what he wanted after all.

"Cas, I'm coming in now," he said and when I didn't react, he opened the door slowly. I only knew because it squeaked quietly.

"Cas," he uttered again, turning on the lights, then he came closer and kneeled down in front of my bed. He pulled the covers away from my head gently, revealing my disheveled appearance and tear-stained face. I didn't want him to see me like this but I didn't want to look away either, so I held his gaze steadily.

He looked at me in sympathy.

"Oh, Cas," he sighed, caressing my face with gentle fingers, and I sobbed quietly. "Don't cry," he said and pressed a quick kiss to my forehead. I knew it should make me feel worse than before but it didn't, not really. Instead, it even helped me calm down a little... "I don't like it when you cry."

I stayed quiet, Dean's eyes still staring into mine with pity. I didn't say a word but that was okay. Dean understood without me having to tell him.

"I think I know what's wrong, Cas," he uttered, shaking his head slightly. "All you wanna do is make your Mom happy and you don't think what we did would make her happy. And I think you're right," Dean said, hitting the spot immediately. I pressed my eyes closed.

"But you know what, Cas?" he asked, waiting until my eyes opened again before continuing. "It's not all about making Mommy happy. You gotta make Daddy happy, too. And I am your Dad now," he said, causing hope to flutter within me. His logic was faulty, I knew that, but it made me feel better about myself regardless. "Besides, what Mom doesn't know can't make her sad now, can it?"

I shook my head hesitantly. He was right but he was also so very wrong. Nevertheless, I would never tell Mom either way. She was happy with Dean, happier than she had been in any of her previous relationships, and I realized that if I told her, she'd be devastated. And she'd be disappointed, oh _so_ disappointed in me for not having the power to refuse.

Dean smiled at me reassuringly. "Good boy," he praised and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. I closed my eyes and kissed back hesitantly. _It's not all about making Mommy happy_.

Dean pulled back after a couple of seconds.

"Now get up, baby, you can't stay up here all day," he decided, tugging on my pajama sleeve, and I sat up slowly, wiping away the last stray tears. I was such a mess.

"You okay?" Dean asked, one last time, and I nodded, cracking a small smile at him. He smiled back softly. "Come on then," he said, and I followed him downstairs.

He didn't look at me lustfully the rest of the day.

* * *

 It was the next day -day number four- and I was mostly over my crisis from yesterday. So what, Dean had jerked me off, it wasn't like it was gonna happen again, right? I wouldn't let him do that to me a second time. ...Right?

Breakfast passed uneventfully, even though that lustful gleam in Dean's eyes was back, making me shift in my seat with arousal and guilt. I ignored the latter determinedly. Nobody knew, and Mom was still happily oblivious.

It was during lunch when Dean started teasing me again.

A hand on my back before he sat down to eat, fingers tousling my hair playfully. His foot travelling up my leg while we ate, finding its way between my thighs quickly. I almost choked on my food when he did that. He quickly withdrew then though, leaving me behind with a half-hard cock and no appetite.

I pushed the plate over to him, not wanting to waste the food.

"Not hungry," I said when he raised his eyebrows, and he dug in without hesitation.

Afterwards, Dean took away the plates while I wiped the table clean. I was leaning over it when Dean passed behind me and before I realized what was happening, he'd grabbed my ass and pushed me against the table, making me bend over in surprise. I could feel his hard dick pressing against my ass through our pants.

"Looking way too tempting there, Cas," he growled amusedly and I let out an embarrassing sound that was half-moan, half-squeak. Blood was rushing to my dick so fast I got dizzy. "Ever taken a dick up your ass?" Dean whispered into my ear when he leaned forward.

I shook my head quickly. Was he gonna do that? Fuck me?

"You a virgin, Cas?" Dean asked, pressing his crotch against my ass again, making me gasp quietly. I nodded breathlessly.

" _Fuck_ , you're perfect," Dean moaned, a hand burying itself in my hair. "All the things I could do to you, all the things I could teach you," he continued, voice hoarse. "Would you want that, Cas? Me teaching you all of that?"

I nodded without hesitation. Right now, I'd do anything Dean said. I wanted to learn, wanted _him_ to be my teacher, pleasuring me like he'd pleasured me two days ago, no matter the consequences. All I had to do was keep quiet anyway.

"Go up to your room and get naked," he ordered, slapping my ass one last time before pulling back. "I'll meet you there in a minute."

I barely held back the whine that threatened to escape my throat when Dean's hand let go off me. I was still a little dazed when he pulled me up, gesturing in the direction of the stairs, and I nodded, gathering my thoughts. Then I stumbled up to my room.

Taking off my clothes eagerly, I climbed onto the bed, waiting for Dean to come in a few minutes later, and he did, finally, closing the door behind him.

He'd taken off his shirt and his pants, the only thing he was still wearing were his boxers. In his hand, he had a bottle of lube and something else I couldn't quite make out.

"God, you're perfect," Dean said, taking in my body from where he was standing in front of the bed. I blushed under his intense gaze and tried to cover myself up, but Dean didn't let me. "Don't," he ordered and climbed onto the bed, hovering over me. "Don't _ever_ hide from me," he warned, staring into my eyes with meaning, and I gulped, nodding.

"Good," he said, pleased. "Now show me that sweet little hole of yours."

I blushed again, but Dean knew just how to make me forget about my embarrassment. He settled between my legs, holding himself up on his muscled arms, and leaned down to kiss me deeply. He sucked on my tongue eagerly, distracting me from his hand, which was travelling over my naked body in the meantime, taking it all in.

Only when Dean's arms wrapped around my thighs, pushing them up so my hole was exposed, did I come back to reality. I pulled back from the kiss, too nervous to reciprocate, and Dean kissed a trail down my jaw.

"Shh," Dean made, calming me down only slightly, and his hand reached out to the bottle of lube lying next to him. My heartbeat sped up. "It's gonna be okay. Just wanna make you feel good," he promised.

He opened the bottle and squeezed some of its content onto his hand, covering his fingers with a generous layer. Then his fingers were at my hole, massaging the ring of muscles slightly without actually pressing inside.

"Dean," I gasped, the sensation too much and not enough at the same time, and I bucked up into his fingers.

"Yeah, you've been waiting for this, haven't you?" Dean grumbled, pressing his first finger inside of me, and I groaned loudly. It felt _amazing_.

"Please, Dean, please, I need--" I muttered frantically, not knowing what exactly I needed but knowing _that_ I needed it.

"I know, baby, I know," Dean said, pumping his finger in and out of me slowly. "You need me to fill that hole, need me to show you what it's like to be fucked. And I will show you, baby, I will. But you have to be patient for just a little longer."

His second finger pressed inside right next to his first one. I moaned again, trying to fuck myself onto Dean's finger and he increased his speed slightly when he felt how eager I was. It didn't take long until I was ready for the third one.

I was sweating by the time three fingers were fucking into my hole easily, my dick leaking pre-come and hovering heavily over my stomach. I needed _more_.

"Dean!" I gasped, showing him that I was ready and desperate to take his cock. He leaned down to kiss me.

"So perfect for me, Cas, such a _great_ boy," he said. "And you're gonna be even better with my cock inside of you," he promised and pulled his fingers out of my hole, making me clench around nothing uncomfortably.

"Dean," I whined when he took off his boxers quickly and I stopped breathlessly when I saw his dick. It was bigger than mine and rock hard, leaking pre-come into his hand.

"Just a little more patience," Dean said, winked at me, and then proceeded to cover his dick with lube. He positioned the smooth head at my entrance and I sobbed needily. "Please, Dean, please," I panted, wiggling my ass against his dick, drawing a moan out from him. "Please fuck me," I begged him.

And with those words, he entered my hole slowly, making me sob when he eventually bottomed out. He stilled, letting me get used to the fullness, and he reached out a hand to caress my face. "Such a good boy," he repeated, the familiar praise causing a twisted kind of happiness in my stomach.

"M-Move, please," I stuttered, needing him, and Dean complied happily, pulling out of me until his head caught on my entrance and then pushing back in. I groaned in pleasure and Dean did it again, adjusting his angle slightly, so his dick was hitting a spot inside of me that made me see stars. Muffled cries left my throat when he hit that spot over and over and over again, successfully killing every brain cell that was still working. I was in Heaven, blissed out and drowning in sensations.

"That's right, baby, that's my boy," Dean muttered above me, relentlessly fucking into me, and I shuddered exhaustedly. I wanted to come; I _needed_ to, and fast.

"Dean--" I started, and that's when he hit my prostate again, making me gasp, and I came untouched all over my stomach.

Dean moaned at the sight of me, increasing his speed, and he panted out silent praises frantically.

"So good, baby, coming on my cock alone. So proud of you," he muttered and I involuntarily clenched around his dick again because of the over-stimulation. Dean came with a shout, slowing down inside of me, pulling out of me slowly, and collapsed next to me.

He was silently panting for a few minutes before he pulled me on top of him, kissing me another time and then taking in my wrecked body, cum dripping out of my ass. His look filled with lust all over again when he saw that and he quickly picked up something lying next to him. It was a butt plug, and even though I had no idea where it came from, I felt weirdly thrilled when I saw it.

"You're gonna wear this plug for the rest of the day," Dean said, searching my eyes for some sort of protest. There wasn't any. "And then tonight, I'm gonna fuck you again," Dean added, pushed the plug inside of me and pulled me into another kiss. I hummed quietly.

"You're always so good for me," Dean muttered and I felt warm all over again. _You gotta make Daddy happy, too_.

"Always," I whispered, almost too quiet to be heard, and Dean kissed me again before he stood to walk out of the room, smiling at me when he closed the door.

I stayed behind, lying on the bed, Dean's cum held inside of me thanks to the plug, and I slowly started to feel sick yet again.

Was this gonna be my routine now? Feeling great while being fucked by Dean and feeling like crap as soon as he was gone? I wasn't sure.

Fact was though, I didn't leave my room at all that day, and when it was time, Dean came to find me and fucked me into the mattress, all the while comforting me with soothing words. It worked long enough for me to be able to fall asleep.

* * *

 The next days passed in a frenzy. They were a whirlwind of being fucked and being comforted, sometimes both at the same time, and I missed Mom horribly. When she came home on Monday, I was so happy I almost cried. I forced my tears back though and only gave her a quick hug, because if she saw me crying, she'd surely ask what was wrong and I couldn't tell her, not ever.

It was our secret...

As soon as Mom was back, things returned to normal; or so I'd hoped... They didn't. Because if I genuinely believed Dean was gonna stop when my mother came home, I was proved wrong quickly.

Mom was at work when it happened the next time. She was out grocery shopping at the following. One time she was in her room with a migraine, another time downstairs cooking dinner! Dean was insatiable, quick and smart, and he _never_ got caught.

Today when Dean found me, Mom was out jogging, leaving me alone with my step-father yet again. I was in the kitchen, looking for something to eat when he came in, fixing me with that look I'd gotten used to over time.

I didn't say a word when he crowded me against the fridge, kissing me eagerly, and I reciprocated like always. It wasn't as if I didn't have the physical strength to shove him away, I just couldn't help myself. I was weak because wanted him. I _always_ wanted him.

He turned me around, pressing my face against the cold metal of the refrigerator, and shoved my pants down to my knees. He fucked me quickly, bringing me to an orgasm as well as himself and wiped away our cum with paper towels. He pulled my pants back up, closed them without a word and left me leaning against the fridge, feeling sorry for myself.

And standing there, fucked out and with a sick feeling in my stomach, I realized the reason why I didn't ever fight him. Why I let him do all those things to me. Why I _liked_ him doing all those things to me.

I loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I do not support relationships like these in real life because of obvious reasons. I hope I was able to display Castiel's inner conflict about his situation well enough and that you were a little shocked, too.
> 
> Leave some comments if you want, I'm really interested in your opinion on this.
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
